hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Tategami Aoi
Tategami Aoi (立神 あおい Tategami Aoi '' or 'ทาเทงามิ อาโออิ in the Thai sub) is thethumb main protagonist of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode who is a 2nd year middle school student at Academy who loves to sing. She is as brave and free like a "lion". Aoi's alter ego is '''Cure Gelato (キュアジェラート Kyua Jerāto) and she is based off ice cream and lions. Her catchphrases are "I'm getting fired up!" (「燃えてきたーーー！」 "Moete Kita!") and "Woooah!" (「ウォーーー！」 "Ō!") History Personality She is an enthusiastic second year middle school student who loves freedom. She is as brave and free like a "lion". Due to her love for singing, she is the vocalist of a rock band. When it comes to making sweets, Aoi is in charge of parts that make use of her muscular strength and support one's shape. Appearance Aoi has short but wild-looking dark blue hair with a yellow ribbon on top of her head and blue eyes. She wears a dark blue leather jacket and a white shirt underneath with a sky blue skirt. She also wears long blue socks and black and white sneakers. As Cure Gelato, her hair becomes a lighter blue and is styled similar to a lion's mane. She has a gold crown with a light blue ice cream scoop on top. She also has light blue lion-like ears and crown-shaped earrings. Her top is a blue short-sleeved jacket with yellow lining the sleeves and white fur trim on the wide collar. She also wears a blue choker. The skirt is puffy and is lined with white fur on top, with a blue and cream-striped colored layer overlapping the solid cream-colored part of it. On the left side of her hip is her Sweets Pact that is decorated with a blue bow. In the back is a blue lion-like tail. Her gloves are blue with a yellow rectangle on the back and look slightly thick. She wears blue and white ankle-length boots that look slightly bigger than the ones the others wear and light blue socks, with the right one pulled up to the thigh and the left one pulled down to the ankle. Relationships Etymology Tategami ( 立神''' ) : Tate (立) means "stand" while Gami (神) means "god". However, when combined together, it means "spirit". '''Aoi ( あおい''' ''') means "blue" (青い) which probably has something to do with her signature color. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa *Real name has 3 syllables. Yukishiro Honoka *Real name has 3 syllables. *Good of academics. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. *No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. *Both was well groomed. *Both have dreams of scientific careers. *Both have the name which translates for about to flower. *Both not a glutton. Kujou Hikari * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Hyuuga Saki * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Both have the name which translates for about to flower. Gallery DS10.png 46.jpg หมวดหมู่:Blue Cures หมวดหมู่:Cures